


Warmth In The Winter

by thegaymanisgay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaymanisgay/pseuds/thegaymanisgay
Summary: Gueira and Meis get invited to Burning Rescue to celebrate the first snowfall in Promepolis.This is for the Gueimeis Secret Santa gift exchange! Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Warmth In The Winter

“Holy shit.” Gueira whined the second he stepped outside. His arms were instantly wrapped around himself, body shivering from the cold. Promepolis had just gotten its first snowfall of the year and Galo had insisted on everyone getting together to enjoy it. 

“I think we need warmer coats.” Meis grumbled, moving closer to Gueira in an attempt to gain some of his body heat. Walking together huddled close, they made their way towards the Burning Rescue building. 

“You guys look miserable.” Lio said as he spotted them, chuckling softly. He was currently wrapped up in a much too large Burning Rescue jacket, likely Galos. 

“Thanks, boss.” Gueira mumbled, pulling open the door to walk inside. The heating was definitely a huge relief, all three of the exburnish boys sighed in relief as they stepped into it. 

“Oh, Brokeback Mountain’s here.” Lucia snickered as she noticed the two boys walk in. Meis simply flipped her off at the nickname, wandering deeper into the base where everyone else was. 

“Everyone made it! Good!” Galo grinned. It was almost weird seeing the firefighter in a jacket, but even the hottest burning souls must get cold in the winter. 

“Tell me again why you made us all come here? Some of us have the day off you know.” Remi frowned.

“I thought it would be fun! Plus it’s Lio, Gueira and Meis’ first winter not on the run! And it’s my first winter at Burning Rescue!” Galo explained, “We can make a fun tradition out of it!”

“You really are always like this, Galo.” Aina sighed.

“Huh?” 

“It’s fine, you all have emergency notifications on your phone that will ping you if there’s a fire. Go have fun.” Ingis said, urging his team to venture back out into the snow. Meis was unsure if Ingis just wanted the team to have a chance to bond, or if he was encouraging it for Galo’s sake. Either way he supposed this wasn’t too bad of an idea. Filing out with the rest of Burning Rescue, Galo took the lead by suggesting a snowman building competition. 

Gueira and Meis paired up, they had built tons of snowmen while on the run, showing the burnish children how to correctly pack the snow. Since the promare kept their bodies warm, they would stay in the snow for hours playing around. It made winter that much more fun, but it was now only a fond memory as the two men already shivered from the cold air around them.

“I forgot how cold people could be.” Meis mumbled.

“Maybe if we kick their asses in this competition they won’t invite us to their next family snow day.” Gueira said, bouncing on his heels to try and warm his body up. 

“You just want to kick their asses.” Meis snickered, pulling his mitten covered hands out of his coat pockets, “Let’s make the best damn snowman out there.”

Once they actually got a decent base built up, the cold was slowly subsiding and Meis found himself admiring the way Gueira smoothed out the snow, a determined look on his face. Since the disappearance of the promare, the three burinish boys had actually gotten rather close to Burning Rescue, going as far as to call them some of their closest friends now. But there was definitely still competition hanging in the air, now more playful than resentful, but there none the less. 

“Oof!” Gueira toppled over, sitting up and rubbing his face as Lucia snickered.

“The hell was that?” Gueira growled, already packing a revenge snowball to throw back towards Lucia. The smaller girl ducked out of the way when Gueira threw in, unfortunately having it hit Aina instead. 

“Hey!” The girl yelled before dropping to her knees to gather up snow.

“Snowball fight!” Lucia screeched happily, pulling out a sling-shot looking machine from her coat. In an instant the field they were in was a blur of snowballs flying through the air. 

“They played us!” Gueira said, pulling Meis down behind their snowman for cover. Peeking out the side, he noticed Aina had the same device and was mercilessly shooting snowballs at anyone she spotted. 

“Damn, we’re no competition for them.” Gueira said as he watched Galo get taken out. 

He felt Meis’ arm loop around his, nodding towards the base.

“Right, if it’s hopeless, save who you can and run.” Gueira nodded back, years of built up instincts flooding through his mind.

“Should we grab Lio?” Gueira questioned as they mapped their escape route.

“He can hold himself down, plus he’s got Galo, he’ll be okay.” Meis said, tightening his grip on Gueira, “I just want you right now. Let’s go!” 

With that, they took off running towards the base, Gueira making sure to block any snowballs he could as they ran. As soon as they burst into the doors of Burning Rescue, Meis let out a laugh. 

“Almost feels like old times.” Meis said, fondly smiling at Gueira. Gueira snickered, being on the run hadn’t been the best part of his life, but there were some good memories made despite it.

“Remember when we used to run off to makeout? We were so worried about the rest of Mad Burnish finding out about us dating.” Gueira chuckled. At the mention, Meis smirked, pulling Gueira against him by his waist.

“Of course I remember, why do you think I brought you here alone?” Meis purred. A devious glint lit up in Gueira’s eyes. The two snickered quietly as they ran throughout the base, looking for the locker rooms and stealing kisses whenever given the chance. As soon as they located the dark room, Gueira was pressed against the hard metal as Meis roughly kissed him, acting as if it’d been forever, just like when they had been on the run. 

“Ahem.” A voice called. When Gueira opened his eyes, he found the room brightly lit, Ingis standing in the doorway. Meis immediately pulled away, both their faces flushing deep red at being caught.

“Ingis, uh, didn’t realize you were still here.” Gueira said softly in guilt. 

“Figured I should find you before everyone else did, looks like their snow day left them soggy.” Ingis spoke, “They’ll be making their way here for dry clothes any second.”

“Thanks Ingis.” Meis said with a nod, pulling himself off Gueira and straightening his jacket up. Ingis gave a nod back, leaving the two completely. 

“Embarrassing.” Gueira mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair to try and tame the mess. 

“There you two are, Galo thought you got lost in the snow.” Lio said as he opened the door, the rest of Burning Rescue following him into the room.

“Ah no, we were just cold!” Gueira covered, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to calm the blush on his cheeks.

Everyone got into dry clothing then met down in the kitchen for hot chocolate that Ingis had made for them. The rest of the evening was spent playing board games and talking, Gueira and Meis curled up under a blanket together, a hand of cards in Gueira’s hands as the two partnered up for the activities. The weather outside was cold, but inside, surrounded by all their friends, the two boys felt warmer than ever.


End file.
